1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a structural element of metal and plastic and more particularly to metal turnings or shavings which are interlocked with each other and with the plastic.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative items made of objects molded in transparent plastic and the method of making these decorative items has been disclosed in several U.S. patents. Hall in U.S. Pat. No. 213,107 discloses an improvement in the manufacture of artificial stone wherein cement is mixed with iron or steel turnings, borings or filings, either wrought or cast, or with oxide of iron. The iron or steel or oxide of iron is disintegrated into very small particles and thoroughly incorporated into the cement. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,467, Wagner discloses a process for making friction products wherein the molding utilizes fiber-reinforced articles and, in particular, those articles which are formed from monofilaments, such as metal fibers and processed mineral fibers of the slag type. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,665 Andersen et al disclose a method of improving the characteristics of a molded body wherein the matrix may contain, embedded therein, property-improving bodies which are typically fibers and/or plates selected from a group consisting of metal fibers, including chopped steel fibers, mineral fibers, iron whiskers, etc. Cuffaro et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,060 disclose a method for manufacturing artificial variegated marble including individual batches of color components consisting of the particulate natural stone, powdered thermosetting resin, powdered catalyst for the resin and a pigment, all mixed together. Price in U.S. patent No. 3,671,615 discloses a method of making a composite board from shredded or pulverized fibrous and filler materials from which a selected size particle is selected. The particles are mixed with a resin and formed with a platen press. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,609, Trocciola et al disclose a process for preparing a molded structure from polyphenylene sulfide resin powder and a filler powder selected from a group consisting of nickel, graphite carbon, magnesium, aluminum, copper, tantalum, titanium, iron and silver. Kato et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,790 disclose a method of making molded composite articles having a colored surface of a mono or multi-colored pattern which is distinctly colored like pottery or marble. Non-combustible inorganic materials are used selected from oxides, silicates, carbonates and phosphates of iron, aluminum, alkali metal and alkali earth metal. Various types of clays and zeolite are disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,527 Drostholm discloses a method for making fiber reinforced or filled resin products using examples of various monomers and polymers. Breton et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,124 disclose a process for producing sintered articles from flexible preforms containing resin and sinterable particlate material selected from a group consisting of metals, inter-metallic compounds, etc. Meyer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,946 discloses rigid composite materials based on metal powders, including aluminum and iron in a resin. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,853, Aoyama et al disclose a method for producing thermoplastic resin sheet or filler-containing resin sheet. Various kinds of powdery or granular filler material are disclosed. The sheet is formed by feeding the resin and filler between tensioned endless belts which are heated. Broderson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,158 discloses plastic articles in which light reflecting lamellae are incorporated. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,941, Bruckbauer et al disclose an artificial stone composition formed from polyester resin, monomer and filler. The filler is primarily a mixture of minerals and chips of previously cured thermosetting resin. Questel et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,177,124 and 5,280,052 disclose decorative molded pieces and a method of making the pieces. Metal particles are mixed with a monomer in a mold and the mold is centrifuged to concentrate the metal particles on the surface. After setting, the product is polished to provide a polished metal surface to simulate the appearance of a solid metal piece. The ornamental design of a surface top is disclosed in Des. Pat. No. 397,564 issued to Hamami.
Thus, although the formation of polymeric resins having particulates formed therein is known, the use of metal turnings or shavings which are twisted and curled and which interlock with each other and with the plastic has not been disclosed. The structural element of the present invention provides a unique aesthetic appearance for furniture, counter tops and architectural surfaces.